


The Drums of War

by queenofthenorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lady didn't die, POV Sansa, Queen Daenerys, War, Warging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthenorth/pseuds/queenofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red hair moved in the wind making it look like the lass was on fire. No, that was wrong for she was not on fire she was the flame come to life. Blood covered her entire body the sword still wet from the blood of the ones they sent down to face her first. </p><p>"You are the devil." the blonde elder man spoke </p><p>She moved her eyes away from the army standing on the hill down to the man in front of her. The sigil of the mighty lion engrained upon his armor. </p><p>"Nay sir, what you see in front of you is no devil." She spoke taking her sword she pointed it down at his face so that the tip touched his cheek</p><p>"I am no fabricated myth, for no devils or gods hold place in this battle of men. Yes, in this battle not even magic can save you or those of your blood."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sons and Daughters of Ice

Sansa Stark 

A single candle illuminated the stone room allowing for the young girls eyes to make out what she was writing on the parchment. Tears stained the brown paper adding to he somber words written. Taking a breath Sansa put the feathered quill back into the ink pot and wiped her face free of any tears and replaced her face into one of neutrality. The angry shouts from the courtyard called for more blood in the name of their king. The citizens wanted Stark blood, her blood to be precise.

 

" You have taken my father." She whispered angrily " I will be damned if you take anymore." 

The locked door that kept her from escaping opened with a creak as a shoveling of feet came. Turning her body towards the entrance she saw her younger sister being lead in by the Hound. The Hound was already dressed in a warm cape and a traveling sack strapped around his back, as her sister was dressed in boy clothes and riding boots. 

 

" Sansa what is happening right now?" Arya asked " Why did you order the Hound to come steal me out of my room in the dark hours of morning?" 

Getting up from her wooden chair she straightened her back Sansa pushed away the feeling of guilt and anguish that threatened to come to the surface. 

" The Hound is going to take you home." 

"Home?" Arya said confused " You mean back to Winterfell?" 

" Yes." 

Cloudy grey eyes opened in shock " Do you tell the truth sister?" 

Nodding Sansa was crushed into a hug from her sister as she cried out in delight. 

" We are going home!" Aya exclaimed

" Ayra..." Sansa tried to say

" We will never again have to see those bastard Lannisters faces! Mother will hug us upon arrival and there shall be a feast and then Robb will start a war plan to get that stupid Joffrey off the Throne!" she continued 

" Arya." Sansa said again 

" Our father will be avenged and we can see our siblings again, and..." Arya was about to continue when she was roughly yanked up from her ensnarement of Sansa 

"Your sister is not going she-wolf." The Hound stated as he kept her in his grip 

" What do you mean not going?" 

" Arya." Sansa said gaining everyone in the rooms attention " I cannot go with you." 

A sense of dread began to fill Arya. "Sansa?" 

" I made deal." 

" What sort of deal?" 

" The king promised that the north would be allowed to remain under the rule of our brother. Along with this promise our fathers bones will be safely returned to the north for a proper burial, and the northern kings sister would be returned as well." 

Sensing the worst to come Arya looked at her sister carefully before saying "What did the king get in return for this?" 

Sansa steeled herself " My death." 

"No!" Arya shouted " You have tell him that you reconsider!" 

"You are still too young to understand." 

 

" You are only one and three! You are young as well yet you make promises of someone older!" 

 

"I refuse to give them anymore Stark blood!" Sansa shouted angrily 

 

Arya froze looking at her eldest sister. Gone was the warmth of her eyes instead they held ice and malice. 

 

" I refuse to allow those bastards to take anymore from our family than they already have. If that means I will have to die to achieve this then so be it." 

 

The door opened again this time with knights white cloaks adorned their shoulders. Before when she was younger these knights were those of her songs they were meant to be honorable and good. That was before they decorated her pale skin with black bruises and stained the steps of the dais red with her fathers blood.

 

"Lady Sansa, your day with the gods has come." The burly knight stated yanking Sansa's wrist turning her around to face her sister 

 

Cold metallic cuffs were placed roughly on her wrists making her arms useless as though she would fight back. When they began to swing her towards the door she could hear her sister beginning to scream her name.

 

"Hound the letter on the desk! The letter please give it to my family , and get Ayra home safe." Sansa shouted as they dragged her down the stone hallway

 

Before she was fully out the door she swore she heard him say I will and to this she hoped was an oath not broken. 

 

Once outside of the castle Sansa was welcomed with shouts of men and women who called for the whore of winter to be gutted and strung up like that of her traitor of a father. She wanted to scream that they were wrong about everything and that the man they called king was a monster. Yet, it was with one look toward the dias that made her bite her tongue until she swore she tasted blood.

 

Sitting upon a chair that was meant to mimic the iron throne was the reason she was going through with her promise. By his side was Lady Cersei dressed in a yellow dress that flowed out when she sat her eyes gleamed as they looked down at her. Both resembled lions. Lions that were hungry and were about to get their morning meal. 

" Lady Stark, you have been charged with treason against the crown , and for this are sentenced to death." A royal courier read the charges of a long piece of paper

 

The knights began to drag her up the steps to where the chopping block and executioner awaited her. Looking up towards the sky she could see dawn had broken through the darkness and filled the morning air with warmth. It was if the gods were comforting her in this time of despair letting the feeling of fear she felt disappear, and sense of peace begin to fill her as they pushed her to her knees in front of the block.

Her dress becoming stained with the blood already on the ground, her body received the hits of rotten fruit from the angry crowed that demanded she die by flames instead. 

"Do you have any last words Lady Stark?' the courier said as he finished 

Staring at the sky she finally looked back to the faces in the crowd each holding a look of malice, next she scanned the faces of the royalty sitting upon their seats. She stood on strong legs her icy blue eyes boring into the two lions, she would not be the pretty bird that was held in a cage any longer. She allowed the strength of her forefathers surge through her. 

"I am not frightened. I will not cower away or beg for mercy for this death shall free me." She said her eyes now on the people "You call for the blood of the northern whore, is that not correct? Then you shall have it." 

"Yes, please get on with it then." Joffrey said waving his hand seeming bored with the whole event 

"Joffrey Baratheon, the first of his name." she said her voice taking on a sarcastic tone "You deem my brother and father traitors to the crown, but they are honest and good men that fought for the past king. My brother, the king of the north rules not behind my mothers skirt like you, he was chosen not by birth right but by the people." 

Stepping close the crowd below her she fixed them with a serious look "You have been under the rule of this creation for no more than a month, and your people starve in the streets, your women raped, your children dying from no clean water. This is the kind of monarchy you wish to support? My father did not betray you, he was trying to save you from this false king." 

"Shut her up!" Joffrey shouted jumping from his seat face red from anger

She expected the hard slap before it happened. Metal gloves hit her hard in the face sending her to the floor, she could taste the blood in her mouth. She refused to be slienced until she was drawing in her last breath. Glaring at the knight that struck her she spat the blood from her mouth unto the floor. 

"You know this to be true." She said quietly to the knight "You guarded the queen for nearly a decade, yet you refuse to admit to yourself that the man in her bed was never her husband." 

"It is time for this charade to be over." the queen said waving her hand forward the knights grabbed Sansa and forced her roughly to the chopping block "Sansa Stark, you are a disgrace and it is time you meant your maker." 

"I do no fear my maker, but can you say the same?" she said giving one last smirk to the queen regent 

"Commence." The queen said her face contorted by anger 

Her face was pushed onto the log, her hair removed from her pale neck. She could hear the sword being unsheathed from its container, the heavy footsteps confirmed that the executioner was by her. She felt the cold blade touch her neck as he sized her up making sure he hit his mark. Closing her eyes she envisioned a world away from all this hurt and blood. She saw her family in the north each holding a smile for her, lady was barking a happy tune awaiting for her master to join her. Yes, she would be with her father and lady and would watch from the skies down at her family watching as they grew old. She would not regret anything. 

As the blade raised into the air, a hush resounded through the crowd each holding their breath as they watched the blade descend towards the young girls neck. Everyone was in raptured, that they did not hear the searing through the air. A young boy looked up at the sky to see a black dot grow larger he grabbed at his fathers arm making him look to the sky. The man could not believe his eyes for this creature should not even be possible. 

"Dragon." he whispered out 

The large winged creature let out a mighty roar making everyone look up, before they could respond a rain of fire came down to the earth. Their vision was now consumed by the red flames.


	2. A call in the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been five years since the death of Sansa Stark. 
> 
> War rages in the south as the next ruler has yet to be established since the death of the young boy king. Families fight against each other in the sake of hoping to win the iron throne. To the north the Stark family is being pressured by loyal ties to establish themselves on a side, though they never expected the queen of dragons to ask for help.

Arya 

Gentle flakes of snow landed softly on young woman's cheek and clung to her long brown hair that the soft winter wind blew. Steel grey eyes narrowed in concentration as her body was tight ready to uncoil from her position when her opponent moved. The long silver sword was held at a slight angle allowing for the orange light from the sunrise to glisten off of it. 

"Are you going to make your move?" she asked her sparring partner 

The young man was only two years her junior but he knew how to fight when it came to it. Pearly white teeth showed as he smiled at her swinging his sword in his hand brining it up till slightly touched hers. 

"Your impatient." he said starting to move his feet causing them to dance in a circle sword to sword 

"Im not impatient your just slow." she said never breaking eye contact with him 

"One of the most important lessons that I was taught was that you should never be in a hurry for everything comes with time." he said 

Before she knew what was happening his sword broke through her hold and with a swift kick of his foot she went crashing to the muddy ground. Shifting the hair out of her face she glared up at the laughing fool. 

Lifting and arm up in the air she put on her best lady's voice "Aren't you going to help your princess up off the cold ground?" 

Gentry stopped laughing seeing the stern look on her face and putting his sword back in its sheath he grabbed her hand "Sorry m'lady." 

Smirking she swept her leg underneath him sending him to ground and then quickly straddled him with her sword to his neck. 

"I believe this makes me the winner don't you Waters?" 

"Aye, miss I give this round to you." he said putting his hands up 

She withdrew the sword tossing it to the ground before returning grey eyes to blue ones. She could feel his hard muscles underneath her palms that rested on his stomach looking at him now she could see why all the maids gossiped about him. His blue eyes could allure anyone in along with his disarming smile. Her palms began to move up towards his board shoulders. She could see why so many wanted him and she hated them all for it because he was not theirs to gawk at. 

"Arya?" he asked a confused look crossing his face now 

Snapping her eyes back up at him she frowned "I think the castle is awake now we should go and get ready for breakfast." 

Quickly she disentangled her self from him and grabbed her sword from the ground. She began to move forward before she felt a tug on her arm. Swinging her back to him Arya had to look up for he was tall and she resentfully short. 

"What is the matter?" he asked blue eyes searching hers 

"Its nothing." she said trying to tug her arm away from his hard grip 

"No, I know you well enough to know when you say its nothing its usually something." 

She felt her temper starting to brew. "You don't know anything." 

With that she pushed against him allowing for her to get her arm free and began to move towards the castle again. 

"Bloody women." he hissed running a hand through his hair before running after her 

In the great hall smells of fruit and bread filled the room with a delicious aroma luring in all the Stark clan. After washing the mud from her hair and changing to be presentable enough Arya sat her self in between her mother and youngest brother Rickon. Nymeria was curled at her feet waiting for her mistress to deliver scrapes of food from her plate to her mouth. This morning her eldest brother and king of winter Robb looked perplexed as he was rereading the letter that was delivered from last night. 

"Robb, dear are you alright?" his lady wife asked placing a hand softly on his shoulder 

"No I am not." He said crunching the letter in his fist 

"What does the letter say son?" their mother said looking at him 

He ran a hand over his beard before looking at his mother. Tully blue eyes locked in an intense stare before her brother blinked and looked at the crumbled letter on the table. 

"The dragon queen has sent me a letter letting me know that she is sending a party up to us." 

The air in the room once light now shifted. Her gentle mother now had a hard look on her face as her brother began to pour himself more ale and downing it down like a man dying of thirst. She looked down at her plate thoughts buzzing around in her head. Why would she send a party to north? The north no longer supported the south part of the kingdom and refused to side with anyone in the war that raged for succession to the iron throne. 

"Why?" her mother said anger coloring her tone 

"It might be a ploy in order to get northern support for her cause." spoke her brother Bran 

"She has no right." her mother said fist clenching the fabric of her dress 

"She is said that the party would be arriving soon and there would only be a few of them." 

"She could be sending her dragons, if I wanted support from a family that refused other houses that is what I would do." Bran said 

"We are wolves we do not simply bow to anyone." She finally said stabbing her fork into her plate of food 

"Aye, little sister that we do." Robb said smiling at her 

"She might not be sending her dragons, but you know who she could very well be sending." her mother said 

"Then we will have to ready ourselves." Robb said 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Starks stood united in furs of black and grey awaiting the small party. Her brother wore his crown that matched with her good sister both looked regal as they stared ahead. 

"Open the gate!." yelled out the keeper 

The screeching sound of the gates started allowing for the strangers inside. It wasn't the warriors dressed in armor that held her attention though it was the girl who sat in front of them that did. Black paint was smudged around her icy blue eyes her hair fell free with feathers crafted through it. She didn't adorn the fur that her companions did instead she had only on a leather top and a metal skirt with wintery boots her flesh was as pale as the snow around them. She looked down at the family with no hint of emotion before swinging herself off the saddle of her horse. 

The girl was also shorter then she expected for someone who was rumored to have killed a thousand men in battle. Two of the riders also dismounted she couldn't tell what they looked like for their faces wore masks and their bodies buried underneath fur cloaks. The queens daughter started to move towards them along with the two masked riders. She stopped when she was in front of them her body language made it clear she was not a threat unless provoked. 

"Lady Targayren we welcome you to winterfell." her good sister said smiling trying to break the tension that was in the air 

Nodding her head she finally spoke " I thank you for receiving us Lady Stark and Lord Stark. My mother sent me to-" 

"Not here princess." her brother said waving his arms towards the inn doors 

Nodding in understanding she motioned for her riders to follow her inside. Before she turned back around her icy blue eyes locked with Arya''s grey ones. For some strange reason she felt a tug against her heart as it thudded in her chest. She thought for a second she saw a flicker of emotion flash in the red heads eyes before she went inside of the castle after her brother. 

"That was her the one they call the Red Dawn." Bran said beside her 

She could still feel her heart beat in erratic beats as she remained staring in space. Who was this girl that they called Red Dawn?


	3. Unseen Treachery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess of dragons and the son of wolves finally come face to face.

Robb Stark

 

"You have caused quiet a stir among my lands princess." Robb said while the servants served them food and tea 

Accepting the tea from the maid she sipped on it before putting it down on the table "I did not mean any offense your grace." 

"What my husband is saying is that the northern people are very suspicious of outsiders." Jeyne said 

"Aye, and I want to know if I should be weary of having received the dragon queens daughter into my home." 

Icy blue eyes locked onto deep indigo leaning in she smiled "My lord, what you really want to know is if should the rumors about me be true should you or shouldn't you kill me sooner than later." 

Shocked Robb sat back in his seat eyes still on this mysterious young woman before him. He had heard of this young dragon princess before the tale many told was that she slaughtered anyone that opposed her mother and had killed the last king to sit upon the iron throne. 

"You killed the last king you saw how can I be sure you won't do it again." 

"The last king was a cunt, I don't regret killing him." she said simply before motioning her men forward curious Robb looked down to see the men carry a slim black case before setting it on the table.

"A present for you from my mother." she said sweeping her hand across the case 

"What is it?" he asked looking at it 

"Open it." 

Feeling it with his fingers the case was velvet and soft to the touch he looked back at the young girl before he snapped it open. His eyes went wide at the contents of it. 

"How?" he drew the word as his fingers touched the cool metallic sword from the blade till the handle 

"What is it my love?" his wife asked 

Looking at her his eyes glossy from tears that threatened to escape from his eyes. "My father. Its my fathers sword." 

Snapping his eyes back to the young red head he asked "How did you acquire this? They said my fathers sword was lost after he was executed." 

"Cersei Lannister, when she was taken as a prisoner of war I tied her to a log outside the bitch was raving mad I tell you. One day delirious from no food or water she started to confess things one of them was where she apparently had put your fathers sword." 

Taking a sip of tea she continued "She confessed to giving it to a man named Bolton, Roose Bolton I am sure she said." 

"I am guessing here my lady when I say you killed him didn't you." 

"Of course my lord, was I supposed to ask for it back?" 

Snapping the case shut he leaned forward "You just admitted to killing a northern lord, one that's house is loyal to not only my banner but whose house as stood with us for many centuries. Why should I not arrest you and sentence you to death princess?" 

Her face was blank for a moment as the room grew silent. She kept her eyes on him taking the last remains of her tea before setting it down and leaning in the back of her chair. Unmoved icy blue orbs stared right at him, her face remained stone cold it was if another being at taken root into the young women for she was no longer the polite girl that walked through his halls earlier. 

"Your grace, for someone who speaks in favor of house Bolton you surely must have an inkling of what they truly were like?" she asked 

Nodding he said "I knew their practices and ways my lady." 

"They flayed men alive and raped innocent women all in the name of enjoyment." she stated "Knowing all of that you still allowed for the swine to breath the air into their lungs." 

"I could not afford to to think about what other houses do, it was a time of war." 

"When it comes down to it your grace, your only thought when fighting is that of winning and that error in judgement is what made it so damn easy for the Boltons to betray you." 

"What are you-" 

"The Lannisters made them a deal. At the Frey wedding they were to take a knife and stab it into your wife's pregnant stomach and then they were to take your mother and slit her throat all the while you watched and when it was over they were ordered to stab you until you bled out."

"They wouldn't dare-" 

"They would if they got what they always secretly wanted." 

"What did they want?" Jeyne asked 

"Winterfell." she said 

The room grew silent again for the only thing to make noise was that of the cracking fire in the hearth. 

***************************************************************************************************

 

Red Dawn 

 

"I think you shocked the king so much today princess that he wont be able to talk for the rest of the day." spoke Myrcella Baratheon as she poured warm water on her hair ridding it of soap sods 

 

"Did you see his face? He looked so thoroughly confused." Obara Sand, her sister even they had different bloodlines the girl would always be family said

 

Sighing she lifted her arm from the warm water looking as water droplets left her skin to fall gracefully back to the bath. 

 

"Men like King Stark should not be blinded when it comes to things such as treachery and betrayal." Myrcella said squeezing out the water from her hair and began to brush out the tangles 

 

"My mother sent me to get house Stark to agree to fight with us in this upcoming war, my mother might have the unsullied and a thousand dothraki warriors but it doesn't mean anything if she can't get the other houses to back her." 

 

"Why is it important to have other houses? Your mother has dragons that can lay fire to anyone not willing to bow before her." Obara said 

 

"Yes, she can conquer them by fire but for how long? My mother may have a warrior spirit but she has a brilliant mind as well." she said leaning back to allow for the brush more access to her head 

 

"She might be able to conquer Kings Landing , but she also knows that she must stretch out her influence further. The Starks control the north at the moment we need to start building relationships with them if we can do that, my mother will gain access to one of the biggest regions in the realm." 

 

"If she gains access to the north, that grants access to other lands such as the Riverlands. For the kings mother is a fish and with her backing your queen mother that would make the Tully's see reason and kneel before her." Myrcella said 

 

"What would your mother give the Starks in return for you cannot just expect them to kneel to her for nothing." 

 

"If they refuse to kneel for my mother then I will have to raise the stakes of this cat and mouse game." she said playing with the blue tear drop pendent her mother gave her for protection 

 

"What will you do princess?" 

Setting the pendent back to her chest she slid her eyes closed saying "I will have to remind him of his bastard brother from the wall."


End file.
